tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Nin Okar Okarthel
Nin Okar Okarthel was the silver kobold Champion of Bahamut. He took part in The Escape Klaus and Dropping the Sword. Early Life During Nin's early life Nin lived in Okarthel with his parents Kit and Harold. Nin's Mother retired from being a paladin of Bahamut when he was born and settled down to work in the local temple. Nin's father was a locksmith and the breadwinner of the family. He worshipped Tiamat as an entrepreneur, and as such political and religious debate were mostly eschewed in the household and Nin was taught to respect all regardless of their faith and to leave politics to the people that are going to duke it out regardless. The focus on religious respect within Nin's household at a young age lead him to develop Dagaro as a childhood hero as the founder of the city where Tiamat and Bahamut are in balance, and in his eyes the bringer of peace. This would later inspire Nin to name his signature weapon Dagra as a pun on Dagaro. Dagra meaning symmetry in draconic. Nin emulated the epic battles of the foundation of Okarthel with his friends, falling in love with the acrobatics and flourishing he saw stage performers using to fight. During his youth Nin looked up to his mother as a beacon of good and aspired to be like her, having heard her stories of helping people from far off lands and hearing her tales of grand adventures. As such when growing up he drifted away from his initial rigidly neutral stance around Bahamut and Tiamat towards favouring Bahamut. He applied for a job at his local temple and was tasked with keeping the streets clean and being a helpful hand to those who needed it. Nin became friends with many of the elderly dragon folk in his district and developed a deep love of seeing gratitude on people's faces upon receiving help they didn't expect. Nin went on to train to use swords and spears with his mother, and later at a martial academy. Training to use his agility and awareness to make up for his lack of stature. He learned to trip foes and harry them. Stopping a larger opponent from closing the gap and thus mitigating the size and strength advantages his classmates had during training fights. Setting Out - 14 DE Nin's parents were always highly in favour of him going out to see the world. To do the good he wanted to do and to come back a better person. Thus Nin set out to adventure at the age of 26, when he had enough financial security and had completed his academy training. He brought mementos of his parents with him, his dad's lockpick set and his mom's dragon whistle. Nin's initial adventures were along the coast of the dragon lands, where he found only an assortment of odd jobs and tasks that very much threw cold water on his ambitions. After returning to Okarthel empty handed and with the support of his parents he decided to travel to Etan in search of something grander. The Escape Klaus - 15 DE Nin set out to adventure through the world on a grander scale. He gathered enough money for a place on one of the few boats still licensed to carry passengers to Etan. During the voyage's stop in the clan lands he encountered a morally challenged rogue named Roose, who he became friends with over discussions about lock picking and his horror stories about some of the odd jobs he had to do. They decided to adventure together. Nin being quite excited by the prospect of being in an adventuring party. The voyage continued to Grostere where Nin met Klaus and Samsar, an upstanding paladin of Pelor and a no nonsense ranger respectively. The pair were travelling together and on the road to Zafra, so Nin joined them on their trip, Roose reluctantly tagging along after some persuasion. Nin looked up to Klaus - being a paladin like his mother - and asked if they could be friends. After a non-committal response by Klaus the two groups became one, though Samsar had his suspensions about Roose and told Nin to keep an eye on him. The voyage was accosted by a group of pirates known as the Copper Corsairs who employed hallucinogenic gas as well as a large copper golem in their fighting. The newfound party fended off the invaders and their unity as a party was solidified. The voyage arrived in Zafra a few days later and the group were hailed by the townsfolk for defeating the Copper Corsairs. An man inscrutable to Nin, of gaunt complexion and frame requested to travel with them. Nin, being on a high from the praise of the townsfolk immediately accepted him into the group. The man proved surprisingly capable for how old he appeared to Nin. Shortly thereafter the group were contacted by an agent of Telinor who offered the group a contract to break someone out of the local prison. Nin, still feeling the high of being so praised and not wanting to let down the first major employer to give him a chance accepted the quest along with the rest of the group. Roose seemed very keen at least. Nin came to have serious moral difficulties with what he'd done after the operation, however he remained with the group he had found himself with out of loyalty and comradery, being reassured by the presence of the paladin Klaus. Category:Characters Category:Kobold Category:Bahamut Category:Exarchs